royalorderoftheholymackerelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery of Stan Pines
"The Mystery of Stan Pines" is the twenty-first meeting of the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel. Plot This week, Douglas MacKrell discusses the mystery of Gravity Falls' conman, Stanford Pines. Overview Stanford Pines, the Man of Mystery. Though he is one of the main characters in Gravity Falls’ first season, much like his great nephew and niece Dipper and Mabel – we also don’t directly know much about the history of this cantankerous conman. But that doesn’t mean that it’s impossible to piece together Stan Pines’ backstory. Thankfully the show is full of enough clues for us to construct a working history of life and times. Stan Pines was born in a city on the east coast of the United States. As a young child he was a constant target for bullies, but that changed when his father (Dipper and Mabel’s Great Great Grandfather) began coaching him to be more of a tough guy. The lessons were hard and took years to kick in – as his first act of self sufficient independence came in his late teens, when he confronted a thief and saved the purse of Carla McCorkle. The feat of heroism proved to be the launching pad for their long term relationship. As he grew, Stan Pines worked as a door to door vacuum salesman where he learned how to spin a product. How to get people to believe what he had to say. But times and tastes changed, and Carla McCorkle pulled away from Stan and fell into the arms of local musician Thistle Downe. In an apparent act of jealousy, Stan drove Thistle’s van into a ravine. The act was so polarizing to Carla that she never talked to Stan again. This breakup sent Stanford Pines into some dark and shady business as he committed heists and eventually ended up in a Colombian Prison. After his time was served, an older yet still infamous Stan escaped to Gravity Falls, Oregon – the only place where the law and his enemies can’t find him. There are still large gaps in Stan Pines' life that can’t be explained as of yet – but we do know that the Mystery Shack is a front for a massive underground laboratory and a mysterious portal machine. So what do you think is Stan’s true connection to the portal beneath the shack? Did he build it by himself, or did he have help? Will Stan’s shady past finally catch up with him? Trivia *This week's challenge was "The Journal Page #5 Challenge". The reward is Douglas MacKrell's notes on Stanford Pines. **He also announces the journal binders which you can purchase from Zazzle.com. * As of this meeting, Douglas MacKrell got his first fan mail by member Sir Orin and the Humphlett brothers. The letter was read during the meeting. As a reward, said member will be sent back a postcard with the sacred oath. *As of this meeting, the members have to swear to the sacred oath.http://theroyalorderoftheholymackerel.tumblr.com/image/82004699495 The code in the palm, solved with the Alchemy Font Cipher, says "REVEAL THE TRUTH", the one on the fingertips "GUARD". Cryptogram *The Codes on the Thumbnail are in Alchemy Font Cipher and translate to STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS. * The code on the new endpage, solved with an official decoder ring says: : IN THE LEAKED ITALIAN SHORT, THE PETTING ZOO, THE MAN WHO GAVE MABEL WADDLES IS REVEALED AS A FARMER WITH MUTANT ANIMALS BECAUSE HIS FARM IS NEXT TO A TOXIC WASTE FILLED RIVER. DID WADDLES DRINK FROM THAT LAKE, AND DID IT CHANGE HIM SOMEHOW? : References See also *The Journal Page #5 Challenge